falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
The Whitespring Resort
|terminal =The Whitespring Resort terminal entries |cell name =WhitespringResortExt WhitespringExt WhitespringExt02-40 WhitespringNorthExt WhitespringGateExt WhitespringSpringhouseExt WhitespringResort01 (interior) |refid = (interior) |crafting = |editor id =LocWhitespringTheWhitespringLocation }} The Whitespring Resort is a location in the Forest region of Appalachia in 2102. It is part of the larger area called the Whitespring. Background Built in 1858, named after a natural sulphur spring on the grounds,Whitespring concierge: " " the Whitespring Resort offered a wide array of shops, dining, and “exciting sporting opportunities for distinguished Ladies and Gentlemen."The Whitespring Resort terminal entries: "Built in 1858, The Whitespring Resort offers a wide array of elegant shops, fine dining, and exciting sporting opportunities for distinguished Ladies and Gentlemen." Even after the Great War, explorers of Appalachia can still use several amenities provided by the resort, most notably the Ironclad Service security system and vendor robots. In May of 2075, the Whitespring 2080 Initiative was announced. This major five-year renovation included The Homesteads, The Springhill, the Ironclad Service and Modern Heritage projects, as well as enhanced business class facilities and events. The Ironclad Service was replacing all security and groundskeeping staff,The Whitespring Resort terminal entries#Maintenance room terminal while the Modern Heritage renovations were responsible for locking down the hotel from January of 2079 until May of 2086.The Whitespring Resort terminal entries#Maintenance room terminal: "Disabled the damn lockdown. Not that anyone even tries to come here anymore. - O.R. 5/30/86" The resort's staff reacted negatively to the Ironclad Service, causing many to leave or plan to leave for new jobs. The Ironclad Service subsequently became a public relations nightmare in which the Charleston Herald depicted the resort's management as another big corporation's reliance on robots over a human workforce. Furthermore, the Homesteads project, which was a financial linchpin of the Initiative, failed to raise the desired revenue to prop up the capital improvement loans for the Initiative.The Whitespring Resort terminal entries#General manager's terminal: "It's a PR nightmare. Did you see this morning's Herald? You made the front page. Another big corporation turns to robots, tosses its employees to the curb.", "Homesteads is the financial linchpin of the Initiative. We didn't sell half the hotel's land for nothing." When the Great War began, nearly all of the staff and guests fled the resort. Only four staff, ninety-two guests and along with five hundred robots remained at the resort. Joyce Easton, a clerk who was manning the Candy Shoppe counter at the time, was chosen by the remaining staff to take charge of the resort, becoming the "Acting Assistant Manager."The Whitespring Resort terminal entries#Candy Shoppe Office terminal: I was working the counter when the news came in, Someone has to step up and take charge. They picked me. The survivors made it through the radioactive fallout and were stocked with supplies that would last for a decade. However, their stay was forcibly ended when the automated Modern Heritage renovations were activated in December 2078 and the resort's robots locked the survivors out from their rooms. After failing to override the renovations, nearly all the survivors realized that there was no point in staying and prepared to celebrate their last New Year's Gala at the resort before leaving for the outside world.The Whitespring Resort terminal entries#General manager's terminal: The New Year's Gala is tonight. One last night. One last night before we join the world in this madness. A few of the survivors chose to try overpowering the robots at the Whitespring golf club rather than leave the resort.The Whitespring Resort terminal entries#12/31/78: Lew and some of the guys are going to try to take out the robots at the golf club, see if they can hole up there. They succeeded but were eventually wiped out by feral ghouls which attacked the golf club.They're coming Layout The outside of the resort is surrounded by robots and feral ghouls. On the west side of the resort is The Whitespring golf club and the Whitespring lookout. On the east side lies The Whitespring station. The south side contains The Whitespring service entrance and The Whitespring bunker. First floor When walking in the front entrance, going down the stairs will lead to the lower lobby. Walking forward will lead to the general manager's office. To the left of the lower lobby is the security station, concierge and registration. Going down the hallway there will lead to the Whitespring Theater, and further down will lead to a small lobby, two elevators and a stairwell. Back to the lower lobby, to the opposite side of the lobby, is the bellstand and a long hallway with shops. The shops in order down the hallway are The Chemists, The Newsstand, Live Chic, Creekside Lodge, Bespoke, Captain Kids, Le Grand Gourmet, Black Powder, Elegance, The Whitespring Spa, Artisan' Corner, Aurum and Studio 58. At the end of the hallway is a small lobby with the north entrance, the unoccupied the Candy Shoppe, and two elevators. The retail shops contain vendors from every faction in Appalachia. Second floor From the front entrance, go up the stairs, where there will be an "upper lobby." To the right will be a series of rooms. Going down the hall, there will be the lobby bar, a small lobby, the soda fountain and at the end a parlor with two elevators leading to the lobby with the Candy Shoppe. Back in the "upper lobby," on the opposite side, is the dining room. Going down the hallway near the dining room will lead to the ballrooms. At the end of the hallway will be elevators and stairs leading up to the third floor. Third floor Not much is found on the small third floor. The only notable object is a hand scanner on the wall which reveals a hidden hall leading into the Whitespring bunker. This hand scanner is only accessible once the player character has completed One of Us. Notable loot * Springhill feedback: Holotape, on a table in the first cabin on the left, from the entrance. * Joyce's message: Holotape, next to the candy shoppe office terminal. * Bridge club recording: Holotape, on a table. * Everything changes: Holotape, on a table next to a bust. * The Whitespring staff meeting, 12.27.79: Holotape, in the locked general manager's office, on the table. * One last toast: Holotape, in a mezzanine dining area. * Termination notice: Note, inside the General Manager's office, on a bookshelf beneath a wall safe. * Presidential cottage password: Key, in the presidential cottage, in the shower. * Whitespring guest requests : Note, obtainable during Room Service. * Whitespring room 201 card , room 202 card , room 203 card , room 204 card , room 205 card , room 206 card : Obtained at the front desk during Room Service. Related quests * Kill unruly golfer feral ghouls at Whitespring * Collect and hold Whitespring holotapes Notes * A significant amount of vases and ashtrays are found through the resort, resulting in a massive amount of ceramic being able to be looted or sold for caps at the nearby vendors. * In an "employees only" section near the dining room, there is a deactivated assaultron named Lotus who used to work at the Whitespring Spa until she was involved with incidents at the spa and was replaced with Vera.The Whitespring Resort terminal entries#Week of 10/11/77:"Shutdown AM-11 'Lotus' following spa incidents. Install AM-12 'Vera' as replacement." * Multiple elevators in the resort have a third and fourth floor button that does not bring the player character to another floor. Appearances The Whitespring Resort appears only in Fallout 76. Behind the scenes The Whitespring Resort is based on the Greenbrier, a resort complex in White Sulphur Springs, WV. It is home to Project Greek Island, a government continuity program for the relocation of members of Congress in the event of a nuclear attack. Gallery The_Whitespring_Resort_1_(6).png Greenbrier1-Fallout76.jpg Greenbrier2-Fallout76.jpg Greenbrier3-Fallout76.jpg|Golf course, with Charleston visible in the background The_Whitespring_Resort_1_(1).png The_Whitespring_Resort_1_(2).png The_Whitespring_Resort_1_(3).png|Pavilion FO76_The_Whitespring_Resort_(backside).png|Backside FO76NW Mischief Night1.jpg|Mischief Night ;First floor F76 The Whitespring Lobby.png|Lobby Whitespring_Resort_(Lower_Lobby).png|The Lower Lobby Whitespring_Resort_(Retail_Shops).png|Retail Shops Whitespring_Resort_(Theater).png|The Whitespring Theater ;Second floor Whitespring_Resort_(lobby_bar).png|The Lobby Bar Whitespring_Resort_(soda_fountain).png|The Soda Fountain Whitespring_Resort_(dining_room).png|The Dining Room Whitespring_Resort_(ballrooms).png|Hallway of various ballrooms ;Third floor Whitespring_Resort_(bunker_entrance-interior).png|Hidden entrance to the Whitespring Bunker Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:The Forest locations es:The Greenbrier pt:The Greenbrier ru:Курорт «Уайтспринг» zh:白泉度假村